SlenderMan origin 1 by Ijordan04
Origin 1 Der Ritter is a loving, but constantly working, husband and father who has to go to his wedding, teacher conference for his son Jack, complete with a tuxedo. However, the suit that he was wearing he a run-in with teenagers and ketchup. He manages to duck them but is squirted by someone else's' ketchup more trucks crash and cover SpongeBob in stamps, oatmeal, and glue so he takes his suit to the dry cleaners and they say it's going to take a day until the suit can be finished. Fortunately, Ritter discovers an old tuxedo in the basement of his house he is selling and dresses himself to look good for the wedding. After the wedding, Ritter falls asleep wearing the tuxedo, and the next morning he is unable to take it off. The body suit, jacket, and tie are slowly adhering to his skin. Ritter is forced to go to work wearing the suit and the three guys who are helping him renovate the house ask him why is he wearing the same tux from yesterday and unable to think of an excuse so they won't think he's dirty he says he didnt have anything else so they laugh at him. He tries to remove the tuxedo, cutting his wrist with a knife and breaking a vibrating hand saw. He goes home and tells his wife Sheila what is happening, so she tries to help him remove the tie. But as she tries to remove the necktie, it rips his flesh off his neck and wounds him. Marlo the family’s dog eats the tie which makes Marlo show strange behaviour towards the family. Sheila also realises the jacket, Mitchell White Wingtip Tuxedo Shirt and black leather pants have also become attached to Kent and are now irremovable. He goes to the hospital for his wounds where he is inadvertently made fun of by the emergency room doctor (because of the excuse). Suddenly, Der Ritter also begins to show strange behavior and a deep sense of hunger, with a noisy gurgling in his stomach. He eats all the food in the house, wrecking the kitchen. Der Ritter tries to understand what is happening to him and tracks down Herbert Karlsson, the brother of cancer treatment specialist Dr. Martin Karlsson, and the tuxedo's previous owner. Bert tells him on the phone to avoid the costume at all costs. Kent meets with Karlsson and learns that the clown costume is actually the hair and skin of an ancient demon from Northern Europe which was long forgotten: the "Clöyne", which attracted five children to devour. Karlsson drugs Kent with tea, revealing that the only way to stop the demon is to decapitate the wearer. Karlsson lands a butcher knife in Kent's shoulder as Kent jumps up and asks what he is doing. Kent subdues Karlsson during an ensuing fight and learns that he is slowly becoming the demon. Kent returns home and, after a series of incidents, moves away from his family and into one of his property listings, where he fights his demonic hunger and attempts to commit suicide. He shoots himself in the mouth but does not die, spattering the wall with rainbow blood, meaning that the clown suit is changing him physically and biologically. He then meets a small boy who asks him if he is a clown. He then attempts to behead himself with a pair of buzzsaws but fails, causing the same little boy to be killed instead, whom Kent later eats. Kent eventually gives in and starts to become the demon, devouring his second victim, a child who had bullied Jack earlier. Meg becomes involved, trying to understand what is afflicting Kent and to help him fight against the demon. Desperate, she joins forces with Karlsson with the intent of freeing Kent from the suit, although Karlsson is prepared to kill Kent if necessary. Meg learns from Karlsson that freedom from the clown costume can be gained by offering the demon what it wants: five children. She also learns that many years ago, Karlsson put on the costume to entertain the children at the oncology clinic that Martin worked for and became the demon. Martin smuggled out five dying children from the cancer ward to free Herbert from the costume. Herbert has tried many ways to destroy the costume, to no avail. Karlsson also warns Meg that the curse follows any part of it, explaining how earlier the family dog Shadow had become afflicted by the curse after eating Kent's clown "nose" when Meg removes the nose; which forced Karlsson to kill it by chopping off its head. Kent, now almost fully lost, succumbs to the demon and begins hunting more children. He sneaks into a local Chuck E. Cheese's and devours one child in a Ball Pit (hinted at the blood and urine) and another in the Jungle Gym. With four children now eaten by Kent, only one remains if he were to turn back to normal. Meg finds Kent inside the glow in the dark minigolf course. She tries to comfort him, but Karlsson attempts to decapitate him with an axe but fails. Before Kent has a chance to kill Karlsson, Meg tries to get through to her husband. Instead, the demon offers her a deal: feed it one more child, and it will release Kent. It tells her to bring the fifth child to their "special place", otherwise it will go after Jack. A child from the dental clinic, where Meg works as a nurse, recognizes her and the girl asks for a lift home when she cannot find her parents. Meg drives her to the "special place" and locks her out of the car. She suddenly changes her mind when she thinks Kent is coming, but it turns out to be a police officer (since the CHuck E. Cheese's incident drew attention from authorities). Once Meg realizes that Kent is not there, she drives back home knowing that the demon is going after Jack. Kent, now under complete control of the demon, sneaks into the house and kills Meg's father, Walt, by ripping off his jaw right in front of her. Kent's physical looks resemble the Clöyne. Meg fights against her husband, but Kent attempts to take both their unborn baby and Jack. After a chase inside the house, Meg is forced to knock his head off with a hammer. Thinking the creature is dead, Meg apologies to Jack for everything that has happened. However, due to a piece of muscle attached to the body and head, Kent revives, and grabs Jack's leg. Meg then forcibly pulls the head off, killing the demon and her husband. Meg looks in horror as the Clöyne skin melts away, the skin turns back to the clown suit, revealing Kent's human form. In the end, Kent's body is autopsied, while the costume is packed up to be analyzed by the police. Origin 2